


A Little London Adventure

by LadyLokiValentine



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FUTURE ONES PROBABLY, Fluff and Smut, GOD IM SO SORRY, Gen, ITS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH., Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiValentine/pseuds/LadyLokiValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a freshly graduated actor gets to leave on a London movie workshop, no one is too happy about her leaving. The world is a pessimistic place, maybe she'll find some awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

I looked around as the June summer heat waved down from the city sky line, the valedictorian on the stage to the left of me squinting into the sun. “And even though today is the last day we are going to be spending together here in New York at the Film Academy, I am sure that we will all see each other on screen someday. No matter what your dream, you can live it.”

I gave a little huff and shuffled my feet underneath my chair, internally agonizing over the heat stroke I probably was managing to get underneath the dark red cap and gown. But, as a graduate of an acting college, I’ve learned to mask that reaction to the heat. 

All at once, the students stood up and threw their caps into the air. The endless sound of joyful cheers charged my ears as I smiled and tossed my own cap.

I scampered off the stage and almost threw myself at my best friend, “AMY!” I squeezed her and then backed up, “Sorry, not trying to murder you.”

“It’s cool, you know it is.” She smiled and pulled me towards the rest of my family and friends, everyone with smiles plastered on their faces.

“Oh, my dear Lizzy. I am so proud of you.” My mother says as she also wraps her arms around me, “So, so proud. I know Grandpa and Grandma would have been too.” I gave a sad smile and moved onto hugging my father and then my cousin.

“Maybe we should try to leave, before everyone kills the traffic.” My Dad said, rather awkwardly. He didn’t like people, he also didn’t think “acting” was a real job…

“Traffic in New York is always dead, Dad. But yes, we should go. We have most of my stuff packed up anyway we just need to load it for my flight tomorrow.”

After an agonizing twenty minute drive to the apartment building which I so luckily rented out, we packed up the rest of my boxes into the mover’s truck and began the long haul back home. I drove the mover’s truck, with Amy as my passenger.

“So. London now,” She said nervously after the first hour passed.

“Yup.”

“Coming back in a month?”

“If I’m not given permanent work, yes. It’s just a workshop, don’t worry, I’m not leaving you.”

“But what if you are given work? Or what if you do that whole Hollywood movie thing and fall in love in a foreign country and leave me forever?”

“I appreciate your irony in saying Hollywood movie but I’m not leaving. If my time at school has taught me anything it’s that almost all actors are stuck up and so egotistical that they deserve to be punched in the face and not have a career.”

“You deserve to have a career.” I glanced sideways at Amy, gauging if she’s telling the truth. Not many people have been supportive in my time period of wanting to become an actor, but Amy and my mom were the most supportive. My grandma was too before she passed away.

“I’m hoping God or some other life form thinks that too.”

“You’ve gone through enough to deserve it, I mean; you’re obviously in debt from four years at a thirty thousand dollars a year academy. Family…breaking… you know. You deserve this.”

“I hope so.” The car ride the rest of the way home was uneventful; shoving my boxes back into my old room, a pain, and then unpacking them and then repacking into two suitcases and a back pack was no match of fun.

“Only to stay a night then off into the light.” My mother spoke sadly from the door, the light from the lamp softly illuminating her soft wavy red hair and rosy cheeks.

“I’ll be gone only a bit and then return to give you a Ferrari.” I smiled at our old inside joke, and then turned back to my list to check off the remaining items.

The night was almost unbearable. I tossed and turned and nearly fell out of my bed as my stomach started to murder itself from the inside. Why am I doing this?

_Because it’s what you love._

But it’s not sensible

_Nothing ever really is, love._

But I’m going to a faraway place where I am potentially screwing myself out of life.

_You’re going to a faraway place to make yourself happy with life._

 

The morning came too soon, the clock blasting noises at me as my skull pounded its own beat through my ears. My eyes burned as I opened them and then I remembered that I had been crying as I fell asleep last night. I dragged my sorry butt out of my bed for the last time in what would be a while, and clamored into my shower.

I could smell bacon and eggs from the kitchen, and idly wondered who would be up before me as I did the daily routine.

_What daily routine? You’re going to be nowhere near daily soon._

After ten or so minutes I got out, dressed, and meandered into the living room.

Surprisingly, it was my mom who was awake. “Good morning, sweetie.” She put eggs and bacon on a plate for me and set it at the table.

“Morning, Mom.” I sat and ate, watching her and knowing slowly she was breaking down a little inside. “You know it’s only for a month, right? I’ll see you in four weeks.”

She smiled meekly, gazing at me with a little tremble of her lips. “ I know. I just feel like this is it. You’re going to get what you want.”

“I hope so. I have Ferraris to buy for people.” She smiled and looked back behind me as others shuffled from their rooms. “I’ll go finish and make sure I have everything.”

This was going to be a long day of good byes and sadness. I could feel it.

 

And I was right! As I was waiting at the gate to board my plane, the line of hugs kept circling around me. My mom kept on telling me how she was so proud of her “little girl” and Amy explaining why I need to find London boy’s Facebook or phone numbers. Dad would just give me a sort-of supportive smile, telling me to behave myself. Cousins, aunts, uncles, and my few friends I have acquired through the years. All gathered around to say good bye.

_Say goodbye to your childhood._

Shut up, brain.

_I’m serious. You thought college was bad, now you’re working._

And?

_You might be 22, but you’re going to feel like 40._

That’s comforting.

 

_To be continued…_


	2. The Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooming time. Still no Tom in this chapter but trust me im working on it i like writing back story

_Welcome Graduates!_

                 A rather crude sign was put up in front of the ball room, outside of the hotel’s lobby.  So far, a total of 26 people had shown up, including me and the instructors. A lot of them seemed to be instructors, mostly split between males and females, young and old.   
                The graduates, like me, were also split almost even between males and females, although I could sense the stuck-up-ness from just the way they jutted their hips out and rolled their eyes at everyone who walked in the door.  “Bunch of assholes.” I muttered.

                “Could always be worse.” A male voice sighed behind me, and as I turned he grabbed my hand and shook it, “Klaus. Klaus Denise.” He then pulled me closer and snaked his other arm around my back, pulling me into a tango dancing position, “Actor. Dancer. Excellent lover…” He trailed off, his red lips pulling a sly grin as his blue eyes glinted, making my knees, rather inexplicably, weak.

                He released my back and bit his lip, “My apologies. I don’t mean to be forward, it’s just hard to resist a beauty such as you.” His rich and rather dark British accent pulled itself out of his mouth, but of course at this moment I couldn’t help myself and burst out laughing.

                “You’re quite the actor then to be able to call me a beauty, Klaus. “ I pulled away my hand and turned back to pay attention to my bag, pretending to look for something.

                “The beauty part is no act, the excellent actor isn’t an act either,”

                “What about the dancing part?” I chimed, standing up to face him again and looking at his physique on the way up. Tall, slim, handsome ivory skin, dirty ashy blond hair and a beautiful five o’clock shadow.

                “Also not an act, save that for the ball though, you shall find out then. And maybe also find out if the last part is true too.” A small sly grin again and I finally wondered if this Klaus guy was off his rocker.

                “With that attitude, just ASSUMMING I’d dance with you or ANYTHING else does not put you on the good list of people I would dance with or anything of that matter.” I snapped at him, lifting my bag back up, “Good day, Klaus.”

                “Ouch, someone had a long flight.” I rolled my eyes, and started shifting the other way.

                “Wait, wait.” He reached for my hand and I slapped his fingertips. “You’re name?”

                “Behave and maybe I’ll tell you.”

                Seemingly to save my life, a burly, somewhat round, man with a white mustache stood at the front of the ballroom on the small stage and spoke with a rich and gruff voice that sounded like he had smoked a pack a day, “Welcome children to the workshop. For a month we all will be working with a few film production companies and you will gain experience working with actors and film crew. You will be paid for this work, although I advise you to spend your money wisely. You’ve paid for your hotel room for the month, at the discounted prices provided by this workshop and the film producers. Any actors or film crew that does not have a bed on site will be staying here with us, however, that does not mean you can be asking for autographs. This is a serious business. Anyone found being ill-equipped to personally handle that will return to their homes, no refund.”

               He folded his hands behind his back, his eyes watching the room, “However, this is supposed to be a fun learning experience. We and all the chaperones are happy to help with any of your needs. If anything gets out of hand or anyone is acting in an inappropriate manner, let us know. The celebration ball is two weeks from now; everyone in the workshop is invited and may bring a guest if they find someone eligible to come.”

                 I glanced back a little at Klaus, who was standing next to a smiling blond girl, and gave a little smirk as his gaze met mine.

                “For now, a list of the students and their roommates and also their ‘director’ is at the front here on the desk if you have not looked already. We do not have a curfew but strongly advise to be in bed reasonably so you arrive at work on the correct time following the schedules. Act professionally. Thank you, and enjoy.” The man stepped down from the area and started shaking hands of the participants.

                 With a sigh I shoved my way to the front table to find my roommate, number, and director.

_597, Roommate N/A for now,  Mr. Addam Roff._

                Awesome. I went to the front lobby and grabbed my room key and trudged up, hoping that I was there to first claim the bed and bathroom situation, but, of course, it’s never that easy.

                “What’s your room number, love?” Klaus said walking into the elevator after I got off on my floor.

                 “The room of acquirement.” I rolled my eyes and continued, hoping just go to bed.

                 “Well, I guess I’ll just have to randomly acquire that information.” He said again with a flirty smile.

                “There are about fifty other girls in this hotel that would die for your attention. Go bother one of them.” The fifth floor chimed as the elevator stopped and I shuffled out trying to handle my bags. Klaus still followed.

                 “None are as beautiful as you though, love.”

                 “Ha. Even so, following me to my room is a little creepy.”

                 “You mean this is your floor?”

              “No, I got off the elevator to put myself through more misery of climbing the damn stairs.” I muttered, still shuffling down the hall trying to get the very good looking stalker away from my face.

               “Well, be happy to know that I’m not following you. This actually is my floor. I’m actually growing acutely concerned that you’re following me, love.” I stopped at the door marked 597, trying out my acting exercises to pretend like it wasn’t my room and hoping he would leave.

                “Then how about you go on ahead and find your room and I’ll wait in the middle of nowhere until you’re comfortable.”

                “You’re naming first, love?” he gave a little smirk with those red tinted lips of his.

                “You seem pretty content with calling me love. Could we not just leave it at that?” I smiled.

                 “Name please, beautiful.”

                 I gave a slight sigh in defeat, “Lizzy, my name’s Lizzy.”

                 He gave another smile, “Goodnight, Lizzy. See you tomorrow in Addam’s group.”

                 “Wait, what?”

                “Addam is covering the students on the fifth floor. Congratulations, you’re stuck with me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, you’re in front of my door.” He pushed me out of the way and stuck a card in, and I prayed to the almighty God it would not flash green and allow him access. But it did, and my heart sank. “Goodnight, Lizzy.” He smiled and shut the door in my face.

             I stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape as I stared at the piece of wood that separated us. I sucked in a small breath and pushed my key card in the door, and pushed the door open. He was looking out the window and his shirt was off, probably either trying to find a reflection or searching the city.

              “Hey, mate. I’m Klaus, nice to meet-“ He spun on his heels as he said the sentence, and stopped short as he did see me and I took a little bit of time to watch the sculpted muscle.

               “Hi. I’m Lizzy and I guess I’m you’re roommate. Thanks for slamming the door in my face.” I pulled my bags in and kicked the door shut with my heel. “And I get the bed by the window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I SWEAR NEXT CHAPTER TOM I GOT THIS


	3. The Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today... we hit a few bumps.... but meet the lovely Tom

I threw my bag on the bed and then looked through the small arch to the ‘living room’ and kitchen area. My quarters for the next month. Hopefully not with him. “I thought this wasn’t supposed to be co-ed?”

“You would have thought.” I grumbled.

He scratched the back of his head and then scooped up his shirt from the table and put it back on, “I…uh…”

I began unpacking and putting things away as he stood and watched, mindlessly walking around the skirts of the other bed. “If you’re not going to do anything you can at least see if we can talk to anyone about this situation.” I snapped. I was a little irritable from the flight and the train and the massive amount of idiotic people that came with this business. Honestly, I just want to sleep.

I looked up as he bit at his lip and then began speaking, “I’m sorry about earlier… coming on as some abrasive male looking for a hook up. My friends-“

“Dared you to?”

“They told me see if… we had any… promiscuous people… “

“Well I’m not a slut you can let them know that.”

“I am sorry though, really, I’m not that big of a twat.”

“Nice to know.”

“No, really, i-“

“Can we just go to bed? We have to get up early and im not much of a morning person and we can settle things then. I don’t feel like snapping at you any more than I already have I’m just cranky and I’m not this big of a bitch usually.”

I slid the empty suitcase under the bed and peeled back the covers, climbed in, and waited for his response.

“Yeah. We can sleep. I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine, Klaus. Just a little guy thing, I know I have a brother. Have a good night sleep, we can fix it all in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

The next day, we arrived to the set at about nine o’clock.

Needless to say, it wasn’t pleasant. Everyone in the group was fed up with the attitudes of roommate’s and my own roommate was NOT a morning person.

Klaus was a little more pleasant in the morning, seeing that he didn’t talk much until he had coffee and we were able to ask the lead council about the situation.

We were told speak to our instructor if it was a big deal to have a man and a woman together in a professional work area.

I wanted to punch them.

Our instructor seemed to have even caught the bad-morning-bug, he practically threw our packets and crew-given ear radios at us and if anyone asked questions he snapped like a whip.

I was stuck on something that I’m sure was a completely made-up job called ‘line duty’. I was to walk around and make sure everyone had the correct parts and if anyone needed help with any of their lines or anything that required lines, I was the person. Lots of running around for ninety pound blonde women who had a lower IQ score than a tree. The day sucked, and as this was the, what, second day here? I hate it. I want to go home. To quit and just try Broadway or Los Angeles.  Then it was break time, also known as lunch but since no one eats in this business, it’s called break time. I quickly walked out to the courtyard and pulled a tiny box out of my bag that contained what I did call lunch.

Food. Like, real food, chips, a sandwich, apple slices, CAKE. (Don’t say that out loud someone will faint). God I’m starving.

I leaned back against a tree and ate, looking around at the otherwise brilliant scenery.

“I don’t _care_ what you say. This is BULLSHIT. Director or not you cannot kick me off of the movie for having a _bad attitude_.” I heard a high pitched shouting from behind me, and I could hear the air quotes.

                Another actor drama.

                I pulled my legs in closer and adjusted my bag, getting ready to leave.

                Out of nowhere a stick flies past my tree and a man angrily struts after it, his fists balled up as he growls. “Selfish. Arrogant. _Bad attitude_ , CHEATING ISN’T _JUST_ a bad attitude it’s-“ the man cut off as he spun around and saw me sitting beneath the tree. I was frozen too, because oh, my flaming fucking god,

Tom Hiddleston.

Tom Hiddleston _angry_.

Who would have thought that could happen.

But hot damn, did it look sexy when it happened.

Or rather, he used to be angry. Now he just looked depressed. “I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t hit you, I just…”  he trailed off and ran his hand through his dark blond hair, his green-grey-blue what-ever-the-hell-they-are eyes looking more than distraught as he turns in circles, his black shoes skimming the dirt.

                _Play it cool,_ “Um… Tom, right? Hiddleston?”

                His jaw set as he looked me in the eyes, “Yes.” He glanced behind the tree back into the studio production, and I was aware of the tension seeping off his body as the muscles refused to relax in his jaw line.

                “This is going to be a really stupid, generic question, but are you okay?”

                He stared. He stood there, his body rigid. I could see the muscles flexing in his jaw and arms through the tight, white shirt, and then he sighed and gave a little laugh, “Okay is not the word I would use.”

                I bit my lip, looking back behind the tree as the director and a woman were talking, “Girlfriend problems or is she cheating you out of something else?” I looked back at him, giving him a playful smirk.

                He gave another chuckle and his composure relaxed, and he swayed over to my tree and sat down next to me. “Girlfriend problems. Although, I guess now she isn’t my girlfriend anymore.” He wrung his hands through his hair and rubbed at his eyes, “Let alone my fiancée.” He whispered.

                I nodded and felt very awkward. Tom Hiddleston. My insides were swelling up so much I just wanted to burst and scream and run around and kiss him and be like ‘damn, you fine’ but no, could not and would not happen. He was hurting and if I moved I think I would burst into a million pieces. 

                I took a deep breath, “Cake?” I asked, reaching back inside my bag.

                “What?” He turned and peaked out from behind his hands, and I looked at his eyes as they started welling up with wetness, beginning to turn red and blotchy.

                “Do you want cake? It’s chocolate, I made it myself. I hope you’re not allergic…” I pulled the Tupperware container out and handed it to him along with my unused spoon. “Sorry, I used the fork.”

                He gave a little smile and took it from me, “Thanks.”

                “Any time.” I let the awkward spell out more and I really do not know what to do.

                He seems to enjoy the cake though, after his first bite he smiled and then soon finished the rest of it off, “That was absolutely delicious. Thank you very much.”

                “I hope I made your day at least a little bit better then, I’m sorry about whatever is happening.”

                He puts the cover back on the container and sets it to his side, then leans his back against the tree and stretches his long body. His eyes sparkle as he looks at the sky and the white shirt is almost see through with the intensified light. My eyes do travel over his body a little, and I begin to blush as I remember I’m in crappy old shorts and a sweatshirt from Cabela’s, my pale skin reflecting the sun and grubby nails with my hair tossed up in a really random bob.

                As a reflex, I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Which makes it somewhat worse because he noticed, “If my presence is bothering you I can leave.”

                “Oh! No, no, you’re not bothering me I just…” I trail off, trying to fight the warmth of blood that was flowing to my cheeks. “I’m…nervous? Like I’m going to say something and scare you off. Well, and the whole…” _You don’t need to tell a celebrity you’re insecure, I doubt they care._ “Never mind.”

                He raised his eyebrows at me, and then gave a sigh, “It’s none of my business as of now, so I won’t continue to question.  But I don’t think you’re going to chase me off, I have no ambition to walk back into that piece of…well, you know… right now.”

                I nodded, and forced myself to unfurl my legs and lean back against the tree with him, our shoulders almost touching. He seemed to relax again too and leaned his head back, his eyes again searching the clouds. “I don’t think you should fret about it that much… Whatever happened, well, it happened. And there isn’t a way to stop it.”

                “My fiancé though, of all people. I just thought…”

                I sighed, “Thought what? That things work out like the movies? That she was ‘your true love’?”

                “No I just didn’t think that she would turn on me like that.”

                “Well… What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?”

                “I just… well, you’ll probably read about it or something soon so might as well tell you that the paparazzi caught her being… friendly… with another fella. On our set.”

                My mouth formed an O as I picked at the grass, creating a little pile as I thought of something helpful to say.

                “I know what it’s like to have a crappy day; so, don’t worry about it a whole lot, Tom. If you think about it this way, and sorry to get philosophical on you, but time never stops.  Everything is always in constant motion and although you might be having a bad moment it will not last forever. Time does not allow it. Everything that comes together falls apart.” _Into tiny, not remembered pieces._

                He turned his head and looked at me, and my face began to get red again. I refused to meet his gaze though, even as he spoke, “I don’t know if you’re just reciting John Green or you’re aware of Buddha.”

                I finally met his gaze and gave a small smile, “John Green. He’s one of my favorite authors, but I knew more about that quote than others did because I figured it out earlier in life that time doesn’t stop and while one moment may be perfect pieces of it break and it ends. The pieces that you allow to continue in your life are either the good or the bad. It’s your decision ultimately.”

                “That’s deep.” He laughed again and my heart accelerated. “What is your name?”

                “Lizzy.” I said, and offered him my hand. He smiled again and shook it promptly.

                “You know me already, I presume.” I nodded.

                “Sort of.  I know names and movies, but so far I see that you’re polite so you’re already higher on my scale than most of my fellow actors.” I smirked and played with the fray on my sweatshirt.

                “You’re a thespian too?”

                I froze, a long line of _shit shit shit_ coming through my brain, _why on earth would I tell him that? Good God now I feel like a low life._ “Um. I guess…”

                “That’s interesting. Are you working on this movie?”

                “Depends on what you mean by working.”

                “Acting, are you acting on this mo-“ His words were cut off but the sound of the bell, signifying that “lunch” was over and we were required to return to our stations.

                I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, struggling to get up as my ear piece started shouting orders to the crew. “I have to go.” I mumbled, rushing off back towards the warehouse. My feet hit the pavement with force as I began to jog back.

                “Lizzy! Wait a second!” Tom ran up behind me and grasped my arm then ran his fingers down to hold my hand as I looked back to him.

I could feel the cold and warm contact between our skins as I helplessly looked into his beautiful eyes. “I…” He trailed off; huffing as he looked passed me with a rather dejected look on his face.

I turned and looked back, seeing the director and a woman talking with stern faces, then glanced down at his hand encasing mine. “Ask for help, I’ll be there… okay? Any time and always. I promise.” I gave him a smile and he gave a sad smile back as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Thank you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

He released my hand and I turned away, trying to calm my heavily beating heart.

_He kissed my hand._   


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry about all this ik not all of you have really been active on this and i certainly havent... but yeah... hopefully ill fix this up


End file.
